


present

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: It’s not that Zoro isn’t thankful.Far from it, actually — the Straw Hats are always excited for a party, even more so when it’s for the birthday of one of their own, and they’ve been celebrating since morning. There’s good food, and good booze, and most importantly, good company.So really, heisthankful. It’s just that —He hasn’t seen Sanji today.





	present

**Author's Note:**

> Manage to whip up a quick thing for Zoro's birthday. Happy birthday, have some Sanji for your present.

It’s not that Zoro isn’t thankful.

Far from it, actually — he’s not a particularly expressive person, and yet he’s pretty sure he’s been smiling more often than not throughout the day, which just goes to show how thankful he is for what the crew has done for him. The Straw Hats are always excited for a party, and even more when it’s for the birthday of one of their own, and they’ve been celebrating since morning. There’s good food, and good booze, and most importantly, good company.

The deck of Merry has never been so lively. Usopp and Luffy are throwing a silly dance performance that is more a tangled mess of flailing limbs than an actual performance, and Chopper is cheering them on. Nami is enjoying a colorful drink Sanji must’ve made personally for her, and Robin is watching them all with a small smile on her face.

As he laughs at Luffy and Usopp’s antics, Zoro realizes he’s never felt so... _content_ on his birthday. The only person who bothered to celebrate his birthday was Kuina, and ever since he lost her, his birthday became more of a reminder of what _wasn’t_. He remembers turning fifteen, his chest heavy with the guilt that she never got to.

So really, he _is_ thankful. It’s just that —

He hasn’t seen Sanji today.

At all.

While the crew seems to be plastering themselves all over him, Sanji has been out of sight most of the day. He was there when they woke him up with a cake, of course, but Sanji has mostly been busy in the kitchen, only coming out to place more food on the plate or refill some glasses.

And it’s starting to piss Zoro off.

Zoro huffs at his own childishness. He doesn’t think he’s a needy person, but there’s this _thing_ he has with the Cook. It’s new and exciting and terrifying all at once, and Zoro can’t get enough of it. He wants to relish in it as much as he can — to see more of Sanji, to know more, to touch more —

The galley door slams open, and Zoro perks up.

Before he can say anything, though, Luffy’s stretched arm shoots into the room and snatches a slab of meat. “Thanks, Sanji!”

“I’m not done cooking that one, shitty rubber!” Sanji’s voice can be heard from the galley , but the owner of the voice doesn’t come out.

Zoro tries to ignore the twinge of disappointment he feels when the door closes again.

Zoro isn’t sulking. He _isn’t_ , and he’s _not_ a needy person, but a man has his limits. He didn’t even get a morning kiss today, damn it. And Zoro is a man who always fights for what he wants.

He thinks he sees Nami and Robin give him identical knowing smiles, but he can’t be bothered to acknowledge them right now.

He finds Sanji — unsurprisingly — in the middle of cooking another elaborate-looking dish. He seems engrossed in whatever he’s chopping, his back facing the door; he doesn’t seem to notice Zoro being there, which sort of irks Zoro more, so he skips the greeting and immediately wraps his arms around the Cook’s middle.

Sanji tenses at the gesture, surprised, but relaxes when he realizes who Zoro is. “What the hell, Marimo?” he says, but his tone is less annoyed and more fond, which is a good sign.

“Couldn’t find you,” Zoro says into Sanji’s shoulder.

He can feel Sanji’s head tilt in confusion. “I’ve been busy. In case you forgot, it’s _someone’s_ birthday,” Sanji teases. “I thought you wanted food.”

“I’ve had enough food,” Zoro tells him, and ignores the way his heart seems to stutter in his chest. “I want _you_.”

There’s a beat of silence as Sanji stops chopping.

It stretches for a moment, long enough that Zoro begins to doubt himself. Was he moving too fast? They’ve been together for quite some time now, ever since a private moment they shared on the Sky Island, but Zoro has never been so...forward with his intentions. Did he scare Sanji? Should he apologize and walk away?

But then he feels warm hands covering his own, and when he looks up, he can see the tips of Sanji’s ears have turned red.

“Yeah?” Sanji asks, and Zoro wonders how red the Cook’s face must be right now.

He pulls Sanji closer so that the Cook’s back presses against Zoro’s chest. “Yeah.”

Sanji tips his head back onto Zoro’s shoulder at the same time that Zoro ducks his to ghost the tip of his nose along Sanji’s jaw. He trails kisses along Sanji’s neck, and when their lips finally meet, Zoro can feel the curve of Sanji’s smile against his own.

“Can’t turn down the birthday boy, can I?” Sanji laughs into Zoro’s lips, and Zoro smirks in return.

“Give me your best, Cook,” he says, and pulls him into another kiss.

Sanji, as always, exceeds his expectations.


End file.
